


Driving

by illusemywords



Series: Teacher!AUs [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>our students see us leave the same car in the morning and guess what they think au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/post/139312435576/xaquaangelx-high-school-teachers-aus-no) post

 “I’ll see you at lunch, yeah?” Stiles asked, shutting the door of the Camaro as he stepped out.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. “Or, like, whenever. Since, you know, you’re in the classroom across from me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know. That doesn’t guarantee that we’re gonna see each other, though.”

Derek locked the car with a beep. “I know,” he said. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

They walked inside together, a few minutes before the start of the school day.

After depositing their lunches in the breakroom fridge, they split up in front of their classrooms, each heading to their own side of the hallway.

“Are you and Mr. Hale dating?” He had barely gotten inside the classroom door before being faced with one of his students, Madison.

“I’m – uh, what?” Stiles managed to stutter out. Very smooth, Stiles, very smooth.

“Katie saw you leaving his car this morning.”

“Uh,” Stiles said. “Yes?” Madison eyebrows raised quickly. “I mean, yes, we drove to school together, but, uh, I don’t think my private life is any of your business.” He tried to make himself sound tough, but by the amused look his class kept sending him he didn’t succeed.

By the time Stiles went to lunch he had gotten five more questions from his students about whether or not he was dating Derek. The texting incident from a few weeks earlier had also been brought up twice, and the amount of knowing looks shared between his students were countless.

He shuffled off to the teacher’s lounge, eager to see if Derek had suffered as much as him. When he got there, Derek was already seated at their usual table, their lunches in front of him.

“Was it as bad for you as it was for me?” Stiles asked, dropping down heavily into the red, plastic chair.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“No one’s asked you?” Stiles groaned, picking up his lunch and angrily unwrapping it. “No, of course they haven’t. Your students are scared of you.”

“What –“

“Do you have any idea how many of my students have asked me if we’re dating? Because they saw me coming out of your car?”

“Stiles, we’ve had this conversation before. We are dating.”

Stiles threw his hands up. “I know that, Derek. That’s not the point. The point is that if I have to suffer through this then you should too.”

Derek tried to stifle his smile. “It’s not my fault my students think I’m scary,” he said.

“Yeah? Well, maybe I should tell them a little something about how ticklish you are? Or maybe that you’re scared of _swans_? I bet they wouldn’t be so scared then.” Stiles smiled, all annoyance gone from his voice.

“Hmm, if you do that I think I’d have to tell _your_ students that you once called me at two am because you’d just watched ten hours of criminal minds and you heard a noise outside.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “What was I supposed to do? It could have been a serial killer!”

“Maybe you could call your father? You know, the Beacon Hills sheriff?” Derek smiled.

“Uh uh, nope, not happening. My dad told me that if I wake him up again he’s gonna kill me himself.”

“Hm, maybe I should make similar promises myself?”

“Liar. You could never get rid of me. You’d miss me too much.”

Derek laughed. “Okay, true.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
